videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Network All Stars Racing
Cartoon Network All Stars Racing is a Racing Game for Xbox One, PS4, PS Vita, Nintendo Wii U, Nintendo NX, Nintendo 3DS, Arcade, and PC. Modes *Grand Prix *Single Race *Vs Race *Battle *Time Trial *Online *Shop Characters Adventure Time *Finn the Human (Playable) *Jake (Playable) *Ice King (Playable) *Marceline (Unlockable) *Princess Bubblegum (Playable) Regular Show *Mordecai (Playable) *Rigby (Playable) *Benson (Unlockable) *Muscle Man (Unlockable) The Amazing World of Gumball *Gumball Watterson (Playable) *Darwin Watterson (Playable) *Anais Watterson (Playable) *Richard Watterson (Unlockable) *Nicole Watterson (Unlockable) Teen Titans Go! *Robin (Playable) *Cyborg (Playable) *Starfire (Playable) *Raven (Playable) *Beast Boy (Playable) Steven Universe *Steven Universe (Playable) *Garnet (Playable) *Amethyst (Playable) *Pearl (Playable) *Connie (Unlockable) The Powerpuff Girls *Blossom (Playable) *Bubbles (Playable) *Buttercup (Playable) *Mojo Jojo (Playable) Uncle Grandpa *Uncle Grandpa (Unlockable) Clarence *Clarence (Playable) *Jeff (Playable) *Sumo (Playable) We Bare Bears *Grizzly (Playable) *Panda (Playable) *Ice Bear (Playable) Mighty Magiswords *Prohyas (Unlockable) *Vambre (Unlockable) Sonic Boom *Sonic the Hedgehog (Playable) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Playable) *Knuckles the Echidna (Playable) *Amy Rose (Playable) *Sticks the Badger (Unlockable) *Dr. Eggman (Playable) Kabuki Akiyama Z *Kabuki Ramírez-Akiyama (Playable) *Gena Ramírez-Akiyama (Playable) *Akane Akiyama (Playable) *Kaito Akiyama (Playable) *Utah (Unlockable) *Lucas Ramírez (Unlockable) *Sebastian Murphy (Playable) *Callie Newman (Playable) *Irving Armstrong (Unlockable) *Deborah Patterson (Unlockable) *Zachary "Zach" Perkins (Unlockable) *Dr. Fuji (Playable) Robogirl *Gemini Lumnix/Robogirl (Playable) *Nate Lumnix (Playable) *Gabriella Garcia (Playable) *Michael "Mike" Freeman (Unlockable) *Wyatt Robinson (Unlockable) *Cyan Himura (Unlockable) *Dr. Nolosis (Playable) Mega Cosmetic Maia: Intergalactic Sorceress *Maia Winifred Parker (Playable) *Elizabeth "Lucy" Newton (Unlockable) *Conor Beckett (Unlockable) Custom Character *Avatar (Xbox One only) *Custom Character (PS4 and PS Vita only) *Mii (Wii U, Switch, and 3ds only) Cars Adventure time *Finn: The Finnmobile *Jake: Himself *Ice King: Ice Car, Gunthermobile *Princess Bubblegum: Candy Car, Lady Rainicorn *Flame Princess: Fire Car, Magmobile Regular Show *Mordecai: Golf Cart *Rigby: Wagon *Benson: Benson's Car *Muscle Man: Trailer, Muscle Man's Car The Powerpuff Girls *Blossom: Pink Powerpuffer *Bubbles: Blue Powerpuffer *Buttercup: Green Powerpuffer *Mojo Jojo: Evil Car, Mojo Mobile *Fuzzy Lumpkins: Barrel Car *Him: Him Cart *Brick: Red Rowdyruffer *Boomer: Blue Rowdyruffer *Butch: Green Rowdyruffer Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter: Mock 5, The Laboratory Rat *Dee Dee: Racer Dee, Pony Puff Princess *Mandark: Mandraker, The Dark Man Special *Monkey: The Banana Barge *Major Glory: The Glory Lorrie *Koosalagoopagoop: The Koosmobile *Oceanbird: Astronomonov Van Tracks Adventure Time *Land of Ooo *Ice Kingdom *Candy Kingdom *Fire Kingdom Regular Show *The Park *Space Tree Station The Amazing World of Gumball *Elmore Suburbs *Elmore Urbs *Elmore Junior High The Powerpuff Girls *Townsville Teen Titans Go! *Jump City Steven Universe *Beach City *Crystal Temple Uncle Grandpa *The UG RV Clarence *Aberdale Elementary We Bare Bears *Chinatown Sonic Boom *Bygone Island Kabuki Akiyama Z *New Yokyo Streets *Dr Fuji's Lair Robogirl *Robotropia *Robotropia Underground *Robotropia Airport *Music Dome Mega Cosmetic Maia *Utropollis *Utropollis Water City Cups Sword Cup Bell Cup Broom Cup Titans Cup Gem Cup Bicep Cup Robot Cup Cosmic Star Cup Music *Main Theme *Win Jingle *Win Result *Losers Jingle *Losers Result Trivia *All the cars that are for The Powerpuff People will be cars from the episode "The Powerpuff Girls Rule" where they all had those cars and all the cars from Dexter's Lab will be from the episode "Dexter's Wacky Races" where they had those cars. Category:Video Games Category:Racing Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Cartoon Network Games